gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO
Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (機動戦士ガンダム MSイグルー Kidō Senshi Gandamu Emuesu Igurū) is a CGI Gundam feature which takes place during key events of the One Year War. Three OVA series, each one consisting of three episodes, have been released under the title: Overview ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War Taking place during the One Year War in the year U.C. 0079, MS IGLOO follows the missions of the crew of a former civilian cargo ship ''Jotunheim which has been commissioned to become an experimental support ship by the Principality of Zeon to test various prototype weapons for combat use. Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War is a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the first part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2004. ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 Continues on with the missions of the crew of the former civilian cargo ship Jotunheim, the 603. Oliver May is the engineering lieutenant in charge of reporting the outcome of the prototype tests, to determine what weapons should be mass-manufactured for Zeon usage during the upcoming months of war. ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 is a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the second part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2006. ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front Now this time ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO will focus on the Earth Federation's point of view. The Earth Federation forces battle Zeon's soldiers and Zakus to regain back their territory. M''obile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front'' s a 3-episode CGI-animated OVA, and is the third part of the Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO series, released in 2008. Openings & Endings ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: The Hidden One Year War'' Opening Theme * Sora no Tamoto (時空(そら)のたもと?, lit. The Origin of Space-Time) by Taja Ending Theme * "Hanki Tanabiku (Flag Hung At Half-Mast)" by Megumi Oohashi ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079'' Opening Theme * Yume Wadachi "夢轍 ～ユメワダチ～ " (Dream Rut) by Taja Ending Theme * "Hanki Tanabiku (Flag Hung At Half-Mast)" by Megumi Oohashi ''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front'' Opening Theme * Mr. Lonely Heart by Haruna Yokota. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 1 Shoot at that Death! (重力戦線第1話：あの死神を撃て!?) * Places in the Heart by Shinji Kakijima. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 2 King of the Land, Forward! (重力戦線第2話：陸の王者、前へ!?) * No Limit∞ by Taja. Theme song to Gravity Front Ep 3 Odessa, Iron Storm! (重力戦線第3話：オデッサ、鉄の嵐!?) Cast The Hidden One Year War * Oliver May - Hideo Ishikawa * Monique Cadillac - Miki Nagasawa * Martin Prochnow - Shozo Iizuka * Ehrlich Kruger - Hiroshi Matsumoto * Hideto Washiya - Jun Fukuyama * Grogorv - Hisao Egawa * Federico Czariano - Jouji Nakata * Kim Harami - Kanako Tateno * Aleksandro Hemme - Katsuhisa Houki * Jackson - Kazuari Tanaka * Mario - Kouji Haramaki * Stuart - Masashi Yabe * Demeziere Sonnen - Masuo Amada * Zen Waterloo - Naoki Imamura * Congel Pepunner - Tetsuo Sakaguchi * Jean-Luc Duvall — Takaya Hashi Apocalypse 0079 * Albert Schacht - Tamio Ohki * Domenico Marquez - Katsuya Shiga * Jean Xavier - Mikako Takahashi * Ehrlich Kruger - Hiroshi Matsumoto * Herbert von Kuspen - Ikuya Sawaki * Domenico Marquez - Katsuya Shiga * Jean Xavier - Mikako Takahashi * Werner Holbein - Kenyuu Horiuchi * Erwin Cadillac - Sayaka Aida Gravity Front * Ben Barberry — Masaki Terasoma * Papa Sidney Lewis — Nobuyuki Hiyama * Michael Colmatta — Hiroki Tōchi * Harman Yandell — Tsutomu Isobe * Rayban Surat — Katsuyuki Konishi * Arleen Nazon — Kikuko Inoue * Clyde Bettany — Kōji Yusa * Milos Karppi — Taiten Kusunoki * Doroba Kuzwayo — Kentarō Itō * Death Deity — Kikuko Inoue * Kycilia Zabi — Mami Koyama * Elmer Snell — Akio Ohtsuka See also *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 603'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO Apocalypse 0079 (manga)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front (manga)'' Chronology Trivia *The "Igloo" in the title is military slang for a dome-shaped building used to store amunitions. External Links *MS IGLOO in Wikipedia *MS IGLOO official site (Japanese) *MS IGLOO official site (English) *MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front official site ja:機動戦士ガンダム MSイグルー